


Once Upon A Time

by Wasabi_Cupcakes



Series: FairyTale Bangtan [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabi_Cupcakes/pseuds/Wasabi_Cupcakes
Summary: You started singing at the park to relive stress, you never thought anyone would hear you! And never in a million years did you think they would think you sounded good, comparing you to a princess even! But now here you were, having made a tradition out of coming to the park to sing for your tiny fanbase. You thought the children would be the only ones to hear you now, certainly no more listeners? Definitely no one attractive and your age. No way.~~~Each chapter is based off of a Disney Princess song~There will be one chapter for each member plus an epilogue!I hope you all enjoy, and have fun guessing what songs I'll use for which members~Hint: One of the songs is not necessarily a princess song, but a disney song nonetheless.





	1. I'm Wishing

You sighed loudly in your car, still parked in your company’s lot; it had been another stressful day at work. It’s not like the work was hard, or that the hours were bad (in fact the hours were great; you didn’t mind coming in early as long as you got to leave around 3). No, the problem with your job was a little more complicated than that. 

You had been living in South Korea on a work visa for a few months now, and although you knew Korean, it wasn’t your first language, so there was still a communication issue for you. No one at your job spoke a lick of English, so when you didn’t remember the Korean word for something, it made everything a little more frustrating. 

You sighed again and laid your head on your steering wheel. There was only one thing that you knew would cheer you up, so you put your car in drive and headed to the park you had found last month. 

When you found it, you hadn’t been meaning to stop there, you were just driving by when you spotted the lush trees and decided you needed a quiet place to put all your thoughts together. You found a nice, secluded area and decided to sit down and listen to the world around you. Without realizing it, you had begun to sing to the trees and to the lake in front of you to try and calm your mind. It worked wonders, and you had found absolute peace, until you heard frantic clapping. Unbeknownst to you, a small child had been riding his bike past you on the sidewalk when you had been singing. You had jumped up, embarrassed and shocked, but the little boy wouldn’t stop praising you, promising to bring a friend for tomorrow’s “performance.” How could you tell his sweet face that there would be no “performance” tomorrow? And so you ended up making a habit of showing up in that same spot, at that same time after work every day. 

Your “fanbase” had grown a little since then, the little children having told their friends about the “pretty noona who can sing like a princess!” You didn’t mind though, it was incredibly flattering and singing was your number one stress relief, so why not entertain some kids while you’re at it? 

You walked up to your regular spot, surprised to have found a newly built well in the vicinity. 

_I saw the hole on Friday…they must have finished the project over the weekend._

It was clearly just for show, as it was built right next to the lake, so you figured it didn’t go down too deep. Curious enough to see if your thoughts were true, you found yourself peering down into the water below.

“What-cha doing noona?”

“Oh!” You jumped upright to find that one of the children, Jihae, had been staring into the well beside you, trying to find out what you had been looking at.

“You scared me sweetheart,” you ruffled his hair, “Don’t you know it’s improper to sneak up on your elders!” Jihae giggled.

“Aw but noona, I just wanted to know what you were looking at! What is this by the way?”

“You’ve never seen a wishing well before?”

“A wishing well?”

“I guess not,” you held your finger to your mouth in thought, “would you and your friends like to hear a song about wishing wells?” 

“Yes please!”

“I have to warn you though, the song is in English…”

“That’s okay, I’ve been practicing my English!” Jihae whipped out a confident grin causing you to laugh.

“Alright, but just in case, I’ll translate it afterwards okay?”

“Okay! I’ll go get the others!” You watched as Jihae ran off to the other side of the park. 

There were two halves of the park separated by a long stretch of trees, the sidewalk cutting through middle of them being the only way to get to your side. Behind the trees was your traditional children’s park, complete with slides, swings, and a jungle gym. After your little group had started to grown, you figured it was only responsible to introduce yourself to the parents on the other side, knowing that they’d want to know what their child was doing when they couldn’t watch them. Thankfully all of the parents were very friendly saying things like, “Now I know why Mijin has been wanting to come to the park everyday!”

Jihae came back with the usuals in tow, including one little boy who’s been tagging along recently, the others having told you that his name was Eewan. You smiled at them from the well, watching them trot over. 

“Hello children!”

“Hello Ms. (L/n)!” You giggled as they all spoke in unison, wondering why you never became a teacher.

“Gather around the well, I have a special song to sing!” The children did as they were told, circling the well and looking inside in wonder. You decided to say the "speaking" parts in Korean, it wouldn't rhyme, but it would help the children understand the song a bit more.

“Want to know a secret?” You watched as the children nodded eagerly at you.

“Promise not to tell?” You had to stifle a laugh, watching some of the little girls and boys cross their hearts to assure you of their sincerity. 

“We are standing by a wishing well~” You saw them all look at the well in amazement, staring down inside it and looking at each other with bright faces.

“Make a wish into the well, that’s all you have to do! And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true~” You looked around to see all of the kids faces light up and look at you in awe, their eye seeming to sparkle. With a smile, you leaned into the well and began the next line in English.

* * *

Taehyung’s face broke out into a wide smile when he spotted his aunt sitting on the park bench talking to another woman around her age. He sauntered over to her as discretely as possible, mischief in his eyes. Just as he was about to grab her shoulder…

“Taehyung,” his aunt groaned, her back still facing him, “you should know by now that you can’t sneak up on me anymore.” She turned to look at him, feigning irritation, but he could tell there was mirth in her eyes. He chuckled bashfully in response.

“Ah, I was just trying to be cute~” Taehyung rested his elbows on the bench in between the two women

“Tae, you don’t really have to try to do that.” His aunt reached up and pinched Tae’s cheeks, causing him to blush while the other woman just laughed.

“This must be your nephew! What a handsome young man he is~”

“Indeed, but not only is he handsome he’s also very f—“

“Aish! Keep quiet, I don’t want to be swarmed on my day off!” Taehyung pouted at his aunt disapprovingly.

“Aw, can’t I show you off?”

“Maybe tomorrow. By the way,” Tae looked around the park, surprised to only see a few young kids playing while there was a ton of, what he would assume, parents just sitting around. “Where’s Eewan? I stopped by so I could spend the day with him.”

“Oh he’s with that pretty young lady on the other side of the park!” The other woman beside them spoke up.

“Pretty young lady?” Tae raised his eyebrows at the woman in curiosity and surprise.

“Oh Eewan hasn’t stopped talking about her! And now all he wants to do is come to the park so that he can see her with the rest of his friends. I suppose I shouldn’t complain though, it’s basically free childcare.” The two women snickered together. “Taehyung, why don’t you go and fetch him, I’m sure he’d be delighted to see you!”

“Yeah, if he isn’t too busy with his new girlfriend…” Tae’s aunt had to hide her smile when she noticed the boy’s jealousy.

“Oh don’t be like that! Now shoo!” She fanned him away from her before pointing in the direction of the sidewalk. “They should be just through there!” Taehyung just shuffled off down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets doing some serious brooding.

_I’m gonna have to amp today up, how dare some girl try and take my spot in  
Eewan’s heart! …what am I saying? I’m getting jealous over some woman I’ve never even met… _

Taehyung sighed sadly; he knew the day would come where he would have to let his little cousin go. He just wasn’t expecting to loose to some stranger in the park! Suddenly, he heard a very sweet voice through the trees.

_Is that her?_

Trying to eavesdrop, Tae scurried behind a tree up towards the front, peering out behind it to catch a glimpse of you. But he wasn’t expecting to be taken aback by what he saw; even though he could only see the back of you, he could already tell you were beautiful, especially when you started to sing.

“I’m wishing,”

_I’m wishing,_

Some of the kids jumped back as they heard your voice echo back to them from the bottom of the well. But just as quick, they scampered back to pear into the well, trying to figure out how your voice had done that.

“For the one I love, to find me,”

_To find me,_

“Today.”

 _Today_.

“I’m hoping,”

_I’m hoping,_

“And I’m dreaming of, the nice things,”

_The nice things,_

“He’ll say.”

_He’ll say._

You tried your best to imitate Snow White’s “laughter” singing, but you knew no one but Adriana Caselotti could do it just right, so you decided to put your own spin on it. You figured that you must have done a good job, going by the looks on the kids’ faces. With a smile and newfound confidence, you continued your song, unaware of the approaching male.

“I’m wishing,”

_I’m wishing,_

“For the one I love, to find me,”

_To find me,_

“Today.”

“TODAY~”  Your eyes went wide and you bolted upright at the sound of a male voice behind you.

“Oh! Um…” You took in the appearance of the man before you. He was ridiculously handsome, but somehow had the aura of a puppy dog? He smiled sheepishly at you and you swore he looked so familiar…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just know that song too…” He looked away from you, suddenly making eyes towards the children. “I actually came here for my little cousin Eewan.” You turned and looked at Eewan to make sure he knew the boy in front of you.

“No! I don’t want to go yet!”

“You…you don’t want to hang out with me today?” You turned back to look at the handsome man, seeing his face fall.

“Eewan, don’t say that…” You softly chastised the boy.

“But noona, you weren’t done with your song!”

“Actually, that’s where the princess’s part ends Eewan, the song is over unless you want your cousin wants to sing the prince’s response.” You were only joking, not expecting the look of pure excitement to flash on all the children’s faces.

“Tae Tae, Can you?” Eewan said, starting the small mob of children to repeat the phrase over and over again. You turned to the older male apologetically.

“Oh, you don’t ha—“ Suddenly, “Tae Tae” started signing the prince’s song, looking directly at you while he sang it. Though, instead of the English version, he was singing it in Korean. You didn’t think “One Song” could sound any more beautiful than it did right then, coming from his lips.

[(Here’s the song in Korean, Tae’s part starts @2:00 )](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9wtCkotJVLg&t=NWVmMmRjZDViZDQ1MWI4ZmFhZTAwZDAyZGE4ODg1YzVhYzAwYzhjMCxhTk1YMzR3cg%3D%3D&b=t%3A3zYZFq2l8vFWhrUlk-GYsQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwasabi-cupcakes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162107150013%2Fim-wishing-taehyung-x-reader&m=1)

Taehyung saw you staring at him in wonder, causing him to get sheepish and shift his gaze to the children, smiling when he saw their bright faces. When he finished they all began clapping, bringing a blush to Tae’s cheeks. He finally worked up the nerve to look back at you expectantly, no traces of arrogance on his features.

“That was wonderful Mr…” He walked a little closer, bowing his head.

“Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.” He lifted his head to smile at you, finding you blushing in his presence. “And you are…?” 

“(L/n) (F/n).” You bowed back slightly in response.

“Your Korean is very good. Are you visiting?”

“Oh no, I have a work visa!”

“So I guess that means I’ll be seeing you again (Y/n).”

“I guess so.” You smiled at him. You watched as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

“But, I would like your number, just in case we get separated by an evil queen.” You laughed at his comment, gladly taking his phone and entering your number into his contacts. You handed his phone back to him and he waved Eewan over towards him. “Come on Eewan! I’ll talk to you soon Princess~” You blushed at the pet name while the children just giggled. You walked back over to them, shushing them and waving your hands, still thinking about your encounter with your “Prince.”


	2. Once Upon a Dream

After yesterday’s…interesting turn of events, you decided that you would sing in the butterfly garden today. You tried to convince yourself that changing the location where you sang had nothing to do with Taehyung, but really it had everything to do with him. You were very shy, and to have someone find you singing a princess song to children was incredibly embarrassing; you couldn’t stop tossing and turning the whole night. Plus, you were somehow convinced that your “prince” was just playing a prank on you, since he had neglected to text you at all since receiving your number. You tried not to let it get to you, but like I said, you are a very easily embarrassed person. 

The situation wasn’t all bad though, the butterfly garden was absolutely breathtaking, and you wondered why you had never sat in there before. It had various intricate stone benches placed throughout the walkway, creating a small barrier between the sidewalk and the flowers. Tiny signs were lined up next to each plant, no doubt explaining what they were and their purpose.  Overall, the garden was very quaint; a small, secluded area perfect for embarrassed singers. 

You didn’t forget to tell the children where you would be today though, putting a little sign on your usual bench in front of the lake. It didn’t take long for them to come and find you, excitedly running over once they saw your face. You were thankful you were sitting down though, since you were certain all of the little hugs you were receiving would have knocked you to the ground. You laughed at the thought before feebly pushing the children off of you.

“Alright that’s enough,” the children scooted away from you, smiling back at you, “goodness you are all so strong!” They giggled as they took their seats, some on the benches, while others preferred to sit on the ground in front of you. You noticed the absence of Eewan today, wondering if it had anything to do with Taehyung. Shaking the thoughts from your head, you focused on the children in front of you, eager faces begging you to share something with them; a song, or a story, at this point they didn’t care. You didn’t know it, but these kids were so enthralled with your voice that they would have listened to anything you had to say.

“Noona sing another love song!” You heard a little girl say from the back, followed by various shouts of approval.

“Oh I don’t know, I don’t really know anything about love.” The children looked at you shocked.

“What?!” They shouted in unison, before you heard Jihae pipe up.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend noona? Or a crush?” The children looked at you expectantly, a few of the girls talking to themselves about how you were so pretty, that there was no way you didn’t have a boyfriend. You blushed when you caught their compliment, but chose to pretend you didn’t hear it at all. 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend, or a crush really…”

“WHAT?!” More shouts came from the tiny crowd, along with a few “I’ll date you noona!”s strung in between. You laughed at their innocence, knowing that they’d understand one day why not every young adult was in a relationship. You decided to indulge them just a little, if not to get them to calm down.

“Well, there is someone I’ve met…” The children hushed at your words, bringing you to their full attention. You heard a few of the girls chanting “Who?”, their faces bright and expectant.

“Oh, a prince…” You smiled slyly watching their faces light up.

“What’s he like?” One of the children on the benches asked.

“Well he’s tall and handsome, and he’s so romantic~” A couple of girls sighed while a few of the boys gagged. You held back a giggle, knowing full well those boys were just saving face.

“What did you do when you met him?” Mijin asked, eyes sparkling.

“We walked together, and talked together… and just before we said goodbye, he took me in his arms, and then…”

“And then?” The children leaned in in anticipation.

“I woke up.” You put on your best pout and watched as all of their little faces fell. You felt a little guilty leading them on. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get your hopes up, but it’s true, the only place I’ll ever meet my prince is in my dreams.” You were too engrossed in your little tale to notice that the two boys in the back had snuck off, finally remembering that the note you had left on the bench had told them to take it with them after the read it. They didn’t want you to be mad, so they crept away slowly, bolting once you were out of sight. Completely oblivious, you continued your “tale”. 

“But, they say if you dream something more than once it’s bound to come true, so if I dream about him again I’ll let you know~” You winked at the small group, trying to add hope to you depressing story.

“What about Taehyung?” One of the boys in the front asked.

“From yesterday? I don’t think anything will come of that! He was just playing around…” You couldn’t help the disappointment in your voice as you thought about the cute boy, somewhat wishing you hadn’t met him at all.

* * *

Hoseok was excited to spend the day with his dog Mickey, but he knew going to a dog park with him would have been disastrous. He had to find somewhere more secluded so he could keep a low profile. He may or may not have overheard Taehyung on the phone with his aunt the day before, giving him directions to a park that was practically “hidden” from society. Hoseok figured that would be the perfect place to play with his pup; and it was perfect…at least for a while.

“Mickey, calm down!” Hoseok wanted to take his dog off of his leash, but the ducks around the lake would have made that impossible. He knew once he set Mickey “free” he would be off in a heartbeat, giving those ducks a run for their money. He still tried to chase them though, even if he was a little constricted. Sitting down on a bench situated directly in front of the lake, Hoseok shortened Mickey’s leash and gave himself a chance to catch his breath. He looked to the side and noticed a piece of paper in the seat next to him. He tilted his head, trying to read it when suddenly Mickey yanked at the leash, pulling it from Hoseok’s hand as he ran after the ducks…that were swimming in the lake.

“Mickey no!” Hoseok ran after him and dived for the leash, catching it just in time. Unfortunately for him though, Mickey did not stop at the tug of his leash, dragging Hoseok into the lake with him, the poor boy sliding on his belly through the mud and directly into the water.

Hoseok’s only saving grace was that no one was around to see him flailing in the water. He eventually found his way to his feet, trudged through the water, grabbed Mickey and stalked his way back to the bench, his shoes squelching with every step. Hoseok swore he heard the ducks laughing at him. With a grim expression, he took off his hat and jacket, laying them across the bench hoping that the sun would dry them.

“Once I’m dry enough, we’re leaving…and no treats for you!” Hoseok tried to be stern with Mickey, failing when he locked eyes with his dopey face. “How can I be mad when you’re so cute…” He tied Mickey’s leash around a tree, praying that  _this_  would keep him from the ducks. Hoseok sighed before laying himself out in the sun next to the tree; desperately hoping no one would come across him like this. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but pretty soon the warm sun lulled him into a light sleep.

It wasn’t long before your two little friends found this way to the bench, completely forgetting about the note when their eyes landed on a perfectly good coat and hat just  _sitting_   _there_. The boys picked up the items, examining them with awe before one of them got an idea.

“I know how to cheer noona up!” The other boy looked at him questioningly. The former rolled his eyes at him before leaning in and whispering his plan, the other child’s face breaking out into a wide smile once he understood. The two took off laughing, taking the coat and hat with them. The sudden noise stirred Hoseok from his slumber, waking him up just in time to see the two boys running away with his clothing in tow.

“Hey! Stop right there!” The boys didn’t seem to hear him though…or if they did they certainty didn’t stop regardless. Hoseok got up and began to run after them, but by that point it was too late; the boys were long gone. He looked around frantically, letting out an annoyed huff when he realized he lost them. The children were nowhere in sight…however, he did see a familiar piece of paper on the ground. Hoseok recognized it as the paper that had been on the bench before he fell in the lake. Picking it up gingerly, he noticed that the handwriting on it was…terrible, like a child or a foreigner had written it.

 _“We will meet in the butterfly garden today!”_  It read, followed by a small map showing how to get there.

_What is this, a club meeting for child kleptomaniacs?_

Whatever it was, Hoseok reasoned, it showed him exactly where to find the thieves.

* * *

You were listening to the children tell you about  _their_  dreams, absentmindedly humming a small tune, when a strange figure caught your eye. You raised your eyebrow at the slow, stumbling individual as they made their way over to you. The children just giggled and pointed while you tried to hide an amused smirk.

“And who are you supposed to be?” You managed to get out with a somewhat straight face. Look, you did the best you could, never in a million years would you have predicted two of the children would stack themselves up to your height, a trench coat wrapped around them with a hat to match. The sight was absolutely ridiculous, but you were never one to belittle children, living by the motto, “let them indulge in their fantasies and their childish games, they only have so long to do so.”

“We— I mean,  _I’m_  your dream prince!” The little boy you recognized as Sejun spoke to you in a deep gravely voice, no doubt trying to sound older, but to be honest it sounded more like he was doing a batman impression. You covered your mouth with your hand and giggled.

“Oh of course,” you said deciding to play along, “I didn’t recognize you without your crown~”

“May I have this dance n—(Y/n)?” Sejun held out his hand for you to take, putting a smirk on his face in the process. It took everything you had in you not to double over in laughter. The other children were ecstatic, some laughing in sheer delight while others encouraged you to take his hand. You bit back your smile as you slid your hand into his, letting him lead you to the center of the garden, wobbling with every step. You let go of his hand and grabbed your skirt and offered him a small curtsy.

“You highness~” You couldn’t hold back the laughter now, chuckles starting to escape from your lips. You decided to try and cover them up by singing the tune you were before, twirling around until you reached the boys again, grabbing Sejun’s hands with yours, indulging him in his “dance,” which unfortunately for him was nothing more than a shuffle. You could tell though, by the smile on his face, that he was enjoying it, and the other little boy (who you now recognized as Kinam) had poked his head out of the coat to relish in the fun as well. The whole situation couldn’t help but remind you of a certain song…

* * *

Hoseok had finally found where the boys had run off to. With Mickey under his arm, he approached the butterfly garden, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard a sweet feminine voice.

“You know, I’m really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we’ve met before~” Hoseok slowly approached the bushes now, peering through them just in time to see a beautiful young girl wrapped in the embrace of…his clothes?!?He opened his mouth to shout in protest, when suddenly he was cut off by the most beautiful singing.

“I know you,

I walked with you once upon a dream,” Hoseok could only stare in amazement, completely forgetting about his open mouth, letting it hang wide as Mickey sniffed his face in confusion.

“I know you,

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,” He watched you twirl around with what he could now tell was the two little thieves  _wearing_ his clothes, while various children looked on in amusement.

“Yet I know its true,

That visions are seldom all they seem,

But if I know you,

I know what you’ll do,

You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.” You were so graceful and majestic, the way you danced around the garden, complete bliss on your face; it was hard for him to look away. While you sung you started to close your eyes, and Hoseok made a decision right then and there. He was going to get his clothes back yes, but he was also sure as hell going to find out who you were; he had never seen anyone so enchanting. Familiar with the movie you were reenacting, Hoseok smirked as he found the perfect opportunity to make himself known.

“But if I know you

I know what you’ll do,” You twirled away from Sejun and Kinam, before quickly spinning back into their embrace. Sejun grabbed your hands from behind you and…he seemed taller than before…odd.

“You’ll love me at once—“

“The way you did once upon a dream~” You stopped dead in your tracks at the sound of a masculine voice behind you, your eyes snapping open to find Sejun and Kinam in front of you, Sejun looking bashful and shrugging his shoulders. You quickly turned around to come face to face with a  _very tone_  masculine chest.

“Oh!” You backed up in shock, trailing your eyes up to the mysterious man’s face.

_Oh no he’s hot…_

Instantly you blushed, your eyes wide and you tried looking everywhere but directly into his bright face. He smiled shyly as he wrung his hands together, seemingly becoming aware of his actions. You noticed a small dog sitting at his feet, looking at you and tilting its head. You gave the cute canine a small smile, but your attention was drawn back to mystery man when he cleared his throat.

“Sorry…I know that movie too…” He spoke in broken English, and you realized it must have been because you were singing in English earlier. You decided to make him a bit more at ease by speaking in his native tongue. 

“It’s alright, I speak Korean!” You waved your hands in front of you and smiled as his eyes snapped back up to yours, his already sunshine-y face breaking out into an even brighter smile.

_How is that even possible??_

Finally making note of the man’s appearance, you put two and two together and turned your attention to the two little boys who started this mess, and gave them a disapproving look.

“Did they take your clothes?” Sejun and Kinam avoided eye contact with you, almost shirking under your gaze. The man in front of you laughed wholeheartedly and you swore your heart skipped a beat.

“Actually, yeah, that’s why I was over here…and then I saw you, and heard you! You sing incredibly well!” You blushed once more, your voice becoming soft and low.

“T-Thank you.” You cleared your throat in an attempt to wash off the embarrassment, “Boys, don’t you think you have something to return to the nice man?” Sejun and Kinam sighed and took off the coat and hat, Sejun climbing off of Kinam’s shoulders before walking over to “mystery boy” and begrudgingly handing him his things. “What do we say?” The boys sighed once more before speaking in unison.

“Sorry mister…”

“Thank you,” You looked at the handsome man once more, “I am so sorry Mr…?”

“Jung. But you can just call me Hoseok.” He gave you another blinding smile.

“And you are?”

“(L/n) (F/n), but I suppose since we’re already on first name basis, you can call me (Y/n)~” You giggled and Hoseok laughed with you. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else when suddenly the little dog beside him took off running, barking energetically the whole way. Hoseok’s eyes widened as he quickly took off after the pupper.

“MICKEY!” You spun your body in the direction he ran to see his retreating figure suddenly come to a stop before he turned around and looked at you once more. “Will I see you again (Y/n)?” You gave him a warm smile that rivaled his own.

“I’m here just about everyday, so…perhaps?” Hoseok grinned.

“Then I guess I’ll see you then~” He waved before going back to chasing after his dog and you giggled upon hearing his voice as he yelled at his dog to “stop chasing the ducks!” You looked around to see all of the children looking up at you with big smiles.

“What?” You raised an eyebrow at them before Mijin spoke up.

“Was that your dream prince?” You smiled as you looked in the direction Hoseok had taken off in.

“Maybe…we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next member is Namjoon~ Any guesses as to what his song could be?


	3. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed that I changed the name of this series. That is because....IT'S GETTING A SEQUEL BABY! And it would make more sense for the sequel to be named "Happily Ever After" (which was this work's previous name if you're new). I have to give credit where it is due, because without the lovely commenter Nephila I would have never even thought of a sequel. THANK YOU LOVELY PERSON!!  
> Also shoutout to GaylyTheyRing for guessing this chapter's song~

“Did you dream about your prince again?” Mijin’s voice brought you out of your thoughts. You were becoming increasingly more distracted as the week went on, but that wasn’t entirely your fault. You had a couple of…encounters to blame for that; you had boys on the mind… which was never a healthy thing. Hoseok could just pop in your life again at any moment, and Taehyung had actually texted you last night! However, you were a little too flabbergasted to actually respond. You knew you couldn’t leave him hanging forever though; you were never one to “play games” anyhow. You sighed and brought your full attention to Mijin.

“What was that sweetheart?”

“I said, ‘Did you dream about your prince again?’ I can tell your thinking about something!” Mijin was always pretty observant; only seven years old and she could read you like a book. 

You did a quick survey of the “crowd”; it was much smaller than usual today, which is why you decided to sit in a new spot today, just to try it out. You had led the children to a cute bench you had been eyeing for a while that was situated directly under two cherry blossom trees at the end of a small hill. It was just past the lake, and impossible to miss if anyone was headed to the butterfly garden…not like you were hoping to be found by anyone. Behind the hill sat the long stretch of trees that divided the park, making this area more secluded than the lake, but not quite as secluded as the butterfly garden (you didn’t have to draw anyone a map to get here!).

“No, I didn’t dream about that last night!” You waved your hands in front of your face, hoping to ease the embarrassment caused by being caught thinking about your “princes.”

“But you did dream about something right? Can you tell us?” Kinam spoke up and the others huddled closer for “story time.” 

It’s true, you did dream last night, but your dream was far more embarrassing than just dreaming about a silly prince! You had seen yourself standing on an immaculate stage, lights flashing from all directions as the crowd roared in delight. Donned head to toe in expensive jewelry and clothes, and a mic placed in front of you, you put on the performance of a lifetime. But that was just a dream; that wasn’t you. 

You were never one for large crowds and having all the attention on you, no matter how many times you wished you had to confidence to endure it. Perhaps that was the only reason you had never perused a music career; well that, and you were sure your singing was just okay, never to the standards it would have to be to be a professional. With these thoughts in mind, the last thing you wanted to do was tell the children what you dreamt of.

“Well yes, I did have a dream, but… I can’t tell you what it was about.” The children looked at you in confusion, before Jihae and Mijin yelled out at the same time.

“What?! Why not?” Jihae adding a pout for extra measure. You giggled in response, quickly coming up with an excuse.

“Cause if you tell a wish, it won’t come true!”

“A wish?”

“Yes, because a dream is…” suddenly you thought of a perfect way to distract the children from inquiring about your dream, “hold on, I have the perfect song for this~” Immediately all of the children’s faces lit up in excitement and you were glad that you had recently learned this song in Korean.

* * *

Namjoon had been coming to this park for years, even back during his trainee days. He didn’t get to visit it as often anymore because of how popular BTS had gotten, though he supposed that shouldn’t be any reason to complain. He loved how tucked away it was from society; usually in most parks, you would never be able to find a quiet area to read, write, or even put your thoughts together. But here there were so many places to choose from. His favorite spot, however, was in between the trees that separated the “adult” part of the park from the “children’s” part of the park. Particularly, the trees on the top of the hill, where he could get a good look at the lake and the cherry blossom trees below, was his absolute favorite. 

Finally having a break from touring and working on new material, he got a chance to visit his beloved park. Bringing with him a good book and a notepad (you never know when inspiration strikes), he headed to his usual area, the high sun in the sky reminding him it was only the early afternoon.

_Hopefully I’ll be able to finish this book today then._

Namjoon settled in, resting his back on the trunk of his favorite tree, and crossed his legs, setting his book in his lap and adjusting his glasses before diving into the piece of literature. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he started to hear voices at the bottom of the hill. Too engrossed in his book however, he decided to ignore them and keep on reading, hoping he would not be disturbed. Eventually the voices became white noise, and Namjoon could ignore them completely, that is, until he heard…

“A dream is a wish your heart makes,”

_Is that singing?_

Namjoon sharply looked up from his book, utterly snubbing what used to be so important just to find the source of the voice.

“When you’re fast asleep.” He looked all around him, before coming to the conclusion that the singing must have been coming from the bottom of the hill, since that’s where the voices were before.

_But those where children’s voices…this singing definitely sounds more…mature and…beautiful_

“In dreams you will loose your heartache,”

He stood up and craned his neck around the tree, making eyes at the hill below. He was surprised to see a group of children surrounding the cherry blossoms, and at the center, underneath them, sat a beautiful young woman. 

“Whatever you wish for, you keep.”

He could only see her profile through the blossoms and branches, and he found himself inching closer and straining to get a better view.

“Have faith in your dreams and someday,  
Your rainbow will come smiling through.” 

Namjoon’s mouth was fixated in permanent shock at the sound of this woman’s beautiful voice. He found her presence almost ethereal, like she was some sort of spirit or forest nymph not meant for human eyes.

“No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing,”

With every word the woman sang, a smile danced across her lips and Namjoon could practically feel the joy radiating off of her face.

“The dream that you wish will come true~”

He watched as she suddenly got up from the bench, still singing the tune of the song, albeit more fast-paced and with various “oohs,” “ahhs,” and “buh-dums.” The woman grabbed a few of the children’s hands, skipping about to the tune and twirling in circles. He could tell that the children liked it immensely, dancing along with the woman and laughing. Namjoon couldn’t stop his own face from brightening at the sight, his smile creeping up on him before he knew it. The young woman stopped dancing, and Namjoon watched as she took a deep breath, no doubt to start another line.

“No matter how your heart is grieving,” Namjoon was surprised to hear this line in English, the children seeming to mimic his emotion by the looks on their faces and in the way they stopped dancing, as if they were trying to keep all of their focus on the young lady in front of them.

“If you keep on believing,

The dream that you wish will come true~” The woman’s face broke out in a wide smile as the children around her cheered, some clapping while she took mock bows in appreciation. Namjoon couldn’t stop smiling as he leaned closer and closer, still gripping the tree, before… he slipped.

_Shit_

* * *

You were busy laughing with the children after your little “performance,” when suddenly you heard various faint groans and cries of pain coming from behind you. You saw the children’s eyes practically pop out of their sockets as they all pointed behind you towards the hill.

“N-Noona! There’s a man!”

“He’s falling!”

“He’s rolling down the hill!” Their panicked shouts faces caused you great alarm, and you hoped as you turned around, that they were just playing a silly game of “made you look.”

None such luck.

There, rolling down the hill, was what you could only assume was a fully-grown man, though the flailing mass of limbs made it hard to decipher any human form.

“Oh my god!” You instantly made your way over to the rolling boy as he finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. “Sir, are you alright?!” Concern flooded throughout your body, only dissipating slightly when the man finally propped himself up to smile awkwardly at you, his glasses sitting crooked on his face. He was dusted head to toe in various grass and dirt stains, some of the grass even still sticking out of his hair. You almost laughed. Almost. You reached your hand out for him to take.

“I’m, uh, I’m alright.” He gave you another sheepish smile, gladly taking your hand as you helped him up off the ground. He comically brushed himself off and adjusted his glasses back to the proper place on his face. This time you couldn’t hold back your laughter as you struggled to get your words out.

“A-Are you sure?” You managed, your giggles causing you to stutter.

“Ah, don’t worry about me, I fall all the time.”

“That just makes me worry more!” You were looking him over for any injuries when suddenly it hit you.

_Oh my god this guy is handsome too, how does this keep happening to me?!?_

He caught you staring and he bashfully turned his face away, scratching the back of his head as an embarrassed smile made it’s way to his face, highlighting his gorgeous dimples and…

_OH MY GOD, STOP STARRING AT HIM!_

“S-Sorry, I was just trying to make sure you weren’t hurt…” This time you were embarrassed, looking at your feet in shame, hoping he didn’t see through your lie.

“What, you don’t trust me or something?” Your eyes snapped back up to his, a blush still evident on your cheeks.

“Oh no! I just—“ You buried your face in your hands and grunted in despair while rolling boy just laughed at your embarrassment.

_Ass…_

What you didn’t know though, was that he was only laughing because he found you just so god damn adorable. You looked up at him from your hands, eyebrows furrowed with a small pout on your face.

_Could she get any cuter?_

“Sorry for teasing you~” Rolling boy made a slight bow of his head. “My name is Kim Namjoon, but I’m fine with just Namjoon…or Joonie~” He subtly raised his eyebrows at you and you chuckled in response.

“Nice to meet you  _Namjoon_ ,” you smirked when you saw his face fall faintly at the sound of his name and not his nickname. “My name is (L/n) (Y/n), but I suppose you can call me (Y/n)~” you teased.

“I suppose I will,  _(Y/n)_.” Your name sounded like honey rolling off of his tongue, your knees almost buckling to his voice. In that moment, you abruptly became aware that the two of you had been speaking English the entire time.

“Your English is very good!” He smiled wide again, the cocky look from his last comment disappearing.

“Ah, thank you! Your Korean is very good, I heard you singing from up there,” he pointed behind himself to the stretch of trees at the top of the hill. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you while I was reading—“

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to distract you!”

“Don’t apologize, I’d gladly be distracted by your singing any day! God, it was just—has anyone ever told you you sound like an angel?” You looked at him wide-eyed, heat rising rapidly to your face; you were sure if you had a mirror, you’d find a tomato staring right back at you.

“N-No…” You gripped the hem of your blouse, suddenly finding the delicate stitching so interesting.

“Well, they should…” Namjoon trailed off, trying to find something else to say to you, anything to keep you here with him a while longer. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “So, uh, you’re not from Korea right?”

“N-no,” your voice sounding very small, even to you, “I moved here a few months ago on a work visa.”

“Oh?”

“But I want—“ Your eyes roamed up to his own, suddenly forgetting your words as your nervousness took ahold of you again. “But I want,” you started again, “I want to get citizenship eventually. I do love it here, I’ve always had an affinity for Korean culture.” Namjoon smiled smugly, like he knew something you didn’t.

“Oh well then you must love K-pop right?” Your face lit up, finally finding a topic you weren’t embarrassed to talk about.

“Of course! It’s actually one of the tools I used to help me learn the language! That and K-Dramas.” You looked to the side and nervously laughed, realizing that you probably sounded like a koreabo.

“That’s really cool! I actually learned English with a lot of help from American television, like the show Friends—“

“I love that show!” Another topic you weren’t embarrassed to talk about. 

“It’s so great right?” Namjoon looked like a kid on Christmas, his eyes aglow, and you were sure you looked the same. “Favorite character on one, two, three!” 

“Monica!”

“Chandler!”

The two of you looked at each other in shock for a moment, both giving a look that screamed, “No way!”, pointing to each other in amusement before you both burst into uncontrollable laughter. You held onto your sides as you finally settled down, Namjoon wiping the tears from his eyes. When the air was finally settled, Namjoon looked back to you, his face still proudly displaying a gorgeous smile.

_And dimples…WHAT?! CHILL INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS!_

“Since you like K-pop, do you know B—“ Suddenly a sharp ringing cut through Namjoon’s words, making him stop and furrow his brows, reaching for his phone in the front pocket of his cardigan. Once he read the contact on the screen, he smiled apologetically at you before quickly answering. You tried not to pry into his conversation, but you couldn’t help but pick up a few words like “dorm”, “now”, and “busy” before you saw Namjoon sigh and reluctantly agree to whatever demands the other person on the line was making. He hung up with a forlorn look on his face, slowly turning back to you before smiling melancholically.

“I have to go,” he gestured to his phone, giving you a peek into the previous conversation. “But, is it alright…if I see you again? Like would that be okay? You can say no if you w—“ You cut him off, laughing at his nervous rambling.

“Namjoon I’d love to see you again!” You watched as his face practically burned in front of you.

“R-Really?”

“Really.” You smiled at his dumfounded look.

“Then could I…could I text your number from my phone?” He awkwardly looked to the side, unsure of how you would answer.

“Yeah, of course! It’s…” You told him your number, watching as he excitedly typed it into his phone, smiling to himself at whatever he must have texted you.

“So um, I guess I’ll see you around hopefully?”

“Yes,  _hopefully_  you will~” You two smiled once more at each other before he finally started to stalk off in the direction he fell. You in turn started to head back to the children when his voice suddenly caught you by surprise.

“Bye (Y/n)!” You turned to see him now on top of the hill, book under his arm as he enthusiastically waved at you, a dopey smile on his face. You mirrored his actions, smiling yourself as you waved back to him.

“Bye Joonie!” You watched as his face lit up even more at the nickname before turned around and disappearing into the trees. You were still smiling when you finally found your way back to the children, all of them wearing the exact same face: one eyebrow up and a suspicious smirk.

“What?” You looked anywhere but their faces, knowing exactly what was on their mind before Mijin suddenly spoke up.

“How does this keep happening to you? Are you an actual princess noona? You’d tell us if you were right??” You just laughed and shook your head, just as confused and delighted by this week’s occurrences yourself.

## Namjoon’s Text:

> **From Unknown:**  Hey Monica, it’s Chandler ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who my bias is? haha  
> Picking this song, I had No More Dream in mind, so that explains my choice lol  
> Ps: I know Namjoon sees himself as Monica, but like I was just tryna make a cute story thing~ FORGIVE ME! >~<
> 
> Next chapter is Jungkook! Time to guess his song~ This one might be hard since it's not this princesses' title song!
> 
> Pss: I might be taking a little break from this series to work on my upcoming Namjoon x Reader series This Must Be My Dream in honor of NamMonth.
> 
> Here's the teaser for This Must Be My Dream if you're interested:  
> He met you in his dreams, never believing you were real until you kept showing up, saying /he/ was the one in /your/ dream. Could he really fall in love with someone he only sees when he's asleep?   
> Could you?   
> And would you two ever meet in the real world?


	4. Small Update

hey, I haven't abandoned this work, lol

sorry i know its been a literal year. I have no excuses, life is just crazy ya know?

Anyways, I'll spoil what I've been working on for the next chapter~

It's Jungkook's turn with a beautiful song from Sleeping Beauty~ But wait! we already did "Once Upon a Dream" with Hoseok? True, but that's not the only song from sleeping beauty, it wont be so hard to guess it now~


	5. I Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Yay!! And not only that, I was also sketched out the "bones" for the remaining chapters as well~
> 
> Congratulations to lotsoftreble for guessing the song~

_He was busy, he had to be. I mean the only other explanation is that I have a bad habit of reading_ way _too far into things…_

You sighed dramatically, drawing your fingers through your hair, as if you were daring to rip it out from anxiety alone. Your chance encounters had garnered you a couple of numbers and a few promises, but it seems like those were falling through. But from what you could tell, from the other side, there was an eagerness to get to know you. So the radio silence had to be because they’re busy.

_Definitely….maybe._

 You sighed again, your steps slow and deliberate down the winding path through the trees. Your anxiety was eating you alive, and you needed some semblance of peace and quiet; so here you were, at the park during your lunch break (so gratefully extended by your boss, who could feel the tension radiating off of you). You tried to clear you mind, achieve a sense of tranquility or something like that, when you heard the soft familiar tweets and whistles of the birds of the park, always together.

  _Together... I rarely ever hear a bird sing alone._

You whistled and sang along with their tune for a while, finding that calm you so desired, when a song struck you.

  _I suppose I’ll be Aurora twice this week…_ you smiled softly to yourself before taking a deep breath and beginning your song.

 

* * *

 Jungkook was lost, to put it simply.

 When Namjoon had told him that one “could get lost in [this] park,” he thought his hyung might have been describing its beauty or something. But nope, no he actually meant that you can get literally freaking lost here.

He pushed his way through another set of bushes, feeling incredibly more frustrated as time went on. His phone was dead and he was lost in a park he had never been to before.

  _Grrreaatt... If I could just find a sidewalk or…_

Suddenly, a unique noise piqued his interest. It sounded like…singing? But there were no words involved. Jungkook stopped moving so he could get a clearer indication on where the sound was coming from. As far as he knew, there was no one else in this god-forsaken park beside himself and what he hopes is another human being from the sound of it (and hopefully not a bad spirit or something trying to lure him into a trap).

  _I mean who knows with my luck today…._

But at this point, following the voice was his only hope, so Jungkook figured he’d have to cut his losses. Could he quite possibly be lured away from society into the spirit realm? Namjoon would say no, but Jungkook theorized, stranger things have happened.

 He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the source with every push through the bushes. Once the voice started to get louder, Jungkook picked up speed, adrenalin coursing through his veins and a relieved, broad smile stretching onto his face.

  _I got you…now?_

Well he found the source, but it just wasn’t what he was expecting.  _She_  wasn’t what he was expecting.

  _A girl?_

Jungkook could feel his face heat up as he saw the beautiful girl (or possibly a trickster spirit, he hasn’t quite abandoned that theory yet, especially now) slowly graze her way down the now visible sidewalk, her head turned upward towards the trees, birds flittering their way around her, signing back softly. Jungkook thought you couldn’t possibly be any more ethereal than you were in that moment… and then you were.

 “I wonder, I wonder,

I wonder why each little bird has a someone”

 If Jungkook’s mouth could hit the floor, it would have, believe me. He was soon to be catching flies in that trap of his.

 He was completely stunned.

 I mean, he thought your vocalizing was beautiful, but to hear you actually sing was incredible; too incredible for the maknae apparently, since he failed to realize a little too late that you had sauntered yourself down the sidewalk and away from his sight. Once realization hit him, he was frantic to make contact with you again, desperately trying to be as quiet as possible as he rustled through the trees so he wouldn’t startle you.

 “to sing to,

sweet things to,

a gay little love melody?”

Once he caught sight of you again, he visibly relaxed, shoulders un-hunching and his frantic breathing returning to normal.  He matched your pace through the trees, each step you took he mimicked, eyes never once leaving your frame.

 “I wonder, I wonder,

if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging,

to someone,

who'll find me,  
and bring back a love song to me?”

 You finished singing, your own eyes trailing the birds above you, enthralled with how they moved and “sang” along with you, and perhaps you stared a little too long, being a teeny bit jealous of how they snuggled up on the branch in front of you once you had completed your song. You sighed, melancholic, before a sudden noise broke your wistful thoughts. Hearing the rustle of leaves and a hard thud, you whipped your head around to the source of the noise, startled to find what appeared to be a young man sprawled on the ground to the side of you. He groaned as he attempted to push himself off of the sidewalk, his feet scrambling in the bushes behind him.

  _Really? Again? And this one’s hot too…_

Jungkook had nit been paying attention very well to his surroundings, too fascinated with you to realize that the tree he went to lean up against was in fact… not there.

 The poor boy on the ground snapped his head up to meet yours, immediately getting up and brushing himself off, clearly embarrassed (but you could have guessed that from the color of his face alone). His eyes connected with yours once more, only to break to the pavement at lightning speed.

 “I uh,” the young man pointed to his ear, “heard singing…very, um, beautiful.” You smiled at his English and his sweet words, deciding to make him a little more at ease by responding in Korean.

 “Thank you very much.” You smiled sweetly, albeit a bit awkwardly since this man was quite literally thrust in front of you not moments ago. The boy’s eyes lit up however at hearing his native tongue.

 “Oh thank goodness you speak Korean! I’m learning English but to be honest, I’m not that confident in it yet, especially when I’m not around my hyungs…”

 “Oh well..keep at it! Er…fighting!” You made a cute fist pump with your hands, trying to encourage the boy with a phrase you knew he’d understand. Though after you did it, you were sure you looked incredibly stupid. Aeygo was never one of your strong points, but who could blame you, it’s not exactly part of your culture back home.

 Unbeknownst to you, Jungkook thought you did just fine, more than fine actually, your little cute stunt had made him completely forget why he had even sought you out. You started to walk away, wanting to remove yourself from the awkwardness of the situation as  _soon_  as possible! Seeing you start to leave jolted Jungkook from his convenient amnesia however.

 “Uh, wait!” You turned around, started by his outburst, watching as he slightly jogged over to you. “Miss, I am so sorry to bother you, but I’m actually very lost and I normally wouldn’t do this but I have to be somewhere in,” he stops to glance at his watch, “like thirty minutes from now. Do you think you could show me the way out?” The poor boy finishes, flashing you a shy smile, and blinking down at you through his long lashes.

You startled to mull the boy’s request over in your mind. He was hot, true, but he was also possibly stalking you? I mean, he practically admitted to following the sound of your voice…but then again…

  _I suppose I would do the same thing if I was lost somewhere…_

“Ah… okay, just follow me since I’m on my way out anyways~” Clearly you were no match for this man’s charms, inviting a stranger who was previously  _following you_  to now walk with you through the park. Great idea. Fantastic.

  _This is how I die isn’t it?_

 You watch as the young man’s face lights up at your words, moving to your side and stepping in time with you on the sidewalk. The two of you fall into an uncomfortable silence, the both of your keeping your eyes everywhere but on each other.

 “So…is this your first time at this park?” You cringed at your awkward attempt to make conversation.

 “Uh yeah… is it that easy to tell?” He gave you a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. You flushed, realizing you might have said something rude and embarrassed him.

 “Well no! I mean, maybe…but like, everyone gets lost here, even park veterans like me, so there’s nothing to be ashamed about!” Flustered, you tried to bolster your acquaintance, waving your arms around animatedly as you spoke. “It’s incredibly confusing to navigate through the park considering there are practically no signs and unlike most parks, this one is very secluded and closed off with rows of trees and underbrush.”

 The young man just stared at you as you chatted away, trying to hold back a smile at how passionately you spoke; his eyes watching you amusedly as you continued.

“Which isn’t really a bad thing, ‘cause I love the privacy the park offers… but they really do need signs here. I’ve even had to draw some people maps just to find their way around! I should probably talk to the park managers or something; I mean they’re clearly open to change since there was a well built here just over the weekend, so maybe they’ll listen to me about having signs put in right?” You finally turned to your companion after your “speech,” flushing once again when you realized that you were just caught rambling on about something that you were sure only  _you_  cared about.

 “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Would you believe me if I said I usually don’t talk this much?” You laughed a little awkwardly, looking down at your feet (still padding towards their destination) in embarrassment.

 “It’s okay!” The stranger waved his hands in front of his face in reassurance, “I don’t mind just listening sometimes!”

  _Especially if it’s you,_ Jungkook had to catch himself, making sure he didn’t say such words out loud. You looked up to him and gave him a weak smile, still embarrassed, but comforted by his words.

 The rest of the (pretty short) walk was accompanied by the young stranger asking you questions about yourself (“How do you like South Korea?” “What do you do for work?” “What do you mean you’re not a singer??”), smiling bigger and bigger every time you answered.

 “Well,” you started once you had come to the edge of the clearing, “here we are! Just go down that path and you’ll be out~” You pointed in the direction the young man should go, expecting him to thank you and take off without a second thought.

 Unbeknownst to you, however, he wasn’t quite done with you yet. 

“Do you have any pen and paper?” He looked at you earnestly, an impish smile ghosting on his lips. 

_Is he…gonna ask for my number???_

Your head spun at the possibility of the park once again being the  _ultimate_  wingman, the color of your face betraying you, threatening to reveal your hidden thoughts.

“Y-Yeah, sure…hold on, let me just find my notebook…” you scrambled around in your purse, your thoughts still running wild before the man before you spoke up again.

“You just mentioned earlier that you’ve drawn maps of this place for people before? Would you mind doing that for me? I think it would help me a lot the next time I come here!” He awkwardly chuckled and you felt yourself get a little disappointed at his words.

_Stupid stupid stupid! He didn’t want your number! Ugh, what is wrong with me…_

You had to stop yourself from sighing dramatically as you replied, “Sure! I don’t mind at all um,” you looked at him expectantly, realizing you never actually got his name…and you never gave him yours. Your people skills were in need of an improvement apparently.

“It’s Jungkook,” he replied, not missing a beat as he smiled down at you as you carefully drew out a map from your memory of the park. You had to look away quickly though, pretending to be absorbed in your work, careful to not be blinded by his smile (and possibly sunburnt). He watched you intently while you vigilantly sketched the map onto your dusty pink notebook paper, trying not to giggle at your cute, messy handwriting once you labeled each section.

“Well, here you are Jungkook! Hopefully with this you won’t be able to get lost here ever again!” You laughed sweetly, ripping out the paper from you book and handing it to him gingerly. Jungkook reached out and grabbed it from you in the same regard, his smile growing, and you had to force yourself not to turn away awkwardly again, getting a good look at his teeth this time. 

_Cute…like a bunny_

His voice soon pulled you out of your trance though, and you quickly snapped your eyes from his mouth to his own orbs, forcing yourself not to get lost in the sparkle of those either.

“Thank you so much for all your help today!” Jungkook folded the paper between his hands, clasping them together and bowing slightly at you in appreciation. “But um… I just realized I never got your name?” Bunny boy, looked to the side, a little bashful, slight pink dusting his cheeks. “I think it’s only fitting, since you know mine that I should know yours as well.” Jungkook forced himself to look back at you expectantly, frustrated with how he couldn’t look directly into your eyes for too long. Desperately, he tried to keep his composure as he waited for an answer.

“(Y/n),” you smiled back at him, wide enough to rival his own grin as your cheeks bloomed in color, “my name is (Y/n).” The two of you stood in silence for a few seconds, both a little flustered by each other’s presence, when you felt a buzz from your bag.

You quickly took your phone out to find a text from your boss, asking you where you were and making you realize you had probably  _well over_ exceeded your lunch break. Yikes!

“Ah! It’s my boss! I’ve gotta get back into work!” You started to put your things back away into your purse a little frantically. “It was really nice meeting you Jungkook.” You looked back up to him after you had packed up, finding him looking back at you a little forlorn. You gave him a sad smile in return as you took off down the path that led to where you parked your car. “Take care!”

Jungkook seemed to be at a loss for words as he saw your retreating figure, almost forgetting to shout out a “Will do! You too!” in response. He folded his new map up and stuffed it into his pocket before shoving his hand in over top of it, softly tracing a pattern into the paper with his fingers. When he got halfway down the path you had directed him to, he suddenly jolted in place and looked back to where he had left you.

_Damn, I should have asked for her number…_

A deep frown settled on his face before he finally replaced it with a hopeful smile.

_Maybe next time, if I sing...she’ll find me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin's chapter is next! Try and guess his song~ Just like this chapter, the next one will revisit a Disney princess from one of the earlier chapters~


End file.
